Khartoum
Khartoum is a wizard villain from the episode "The Book of Khartoum" from the Aladdin TV Series. He is voiced by Tony Jay who too voiced Shere Khan and Judge Claude Frollo. Centuries ago, Khartoum was imprisoned by his enemies in his own spell book which contained many secrets of magic. According to Mozenrath, many wizards had sought out the book and he himself had searched for seven years before finally finding it. Using his magic, Mosenrath had re-awakened Khartoum who asked him what he wanted. When Mozenrath claimed that he wanted to know all the secrets of the book Khartoum informed him he would have to make the Philosopher's Stone which contained all the knowledge and secrets of magic. Khartoum instructs Mozenrath to construct a furnace to hold sand, precious gems and a few flakes of gold. However, the furnace also needed to be fueled by a cosmic power source. The chosen source was Aladdin's Genie, whom Mozenrath kidnapped, but proved to be too weak to fuel the furnace. Genie's girlfriend, Eden attempted to save Genie and was forced to surrender herself as a fuel source for the furnace as well. With the combined powers of the genies the furnace was able to forge the stone while the genies aged and withered. However, Khartoum betrayed Mozenrath and took the stone for himself. When the Philosopher's Stone was placed upon his turban, Khartoum was released from the book and he plotted to take over the world. With the stone he held cosmic power and was much more powerful than Mozenrath whose magic he claimed was, "like a parlor trick." The Philosopher's Stone continued to gain power and as it did he began to increase in size. With his greater power, Khartoum proceeded to depower Mozenrath and attempted to kill him. However, Khartoum wasn't aware of all of the stone's secrets and was unaware that the stone would self destruct if its power grew unabated. The two genies regain their power through the "genie embrace" and steal the stone from Khartoum, without the stone, Khartoum was forced back into this prison. The stone then exploded while the genies got it a safe distance away. When the stone was destroyed the Book of Khartoum and Khartoum himself disappeared. His final fate is unknown. Powers and abilities Khartoum was a sorcerer and apparently had magic of his own but most of it was removed when he was trapped in his book. However, even in his prison, he was able to manipulate objects without actually touching them. He was able to levitate, open his book to whatever page he desired, and take the Philosopher's Stone for himself. When fueled by the Philosopher's Stone, Khartoum gained invulnerability to magic and was able to easily deflect attacks by Mozenrath. As he gained power, he was able to throw magic in the form of bluish black flames that could smash through stone. He was also able to absorb Mozenrath's magic and stole the power from his gauntlet. Khartoum also gained size and this granted him super strength. Presumably, his magic was capable of killing as he attempted several times to kill Mozenrath with his magic but only failed due to poor aim. Without the stone, Khartoum was mostly powerless and unable to be free from his spell book. Category:1990's introductions Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Wizards Category:Magicians Category:Masters of Evil Category:Resurrected Villains Category:Males Category:Masterminds Category:Always evil Category:Dead